It's a LoveHate Relationship
by wo-xi-huan-ni
Summary: Harry just stared in disbelief. The boy—man—who had hated him for seven years, was standing in front of him, confessing his…love? oneshot!


**This is just a quick little one-shot, written for "If We Die for Them, I Will Kill You, Harry!"'s contest. (they are a page on facebook, like them if you already haven't!**

**Hope you like!**

Harry didn't like this party. It was boring, stuffy, and his dress robes itched in an uncomfortable way. It had been three years since Voldemort had been vanquished, and all Harry could think about was the events of the previous night.

_"Hey, Ginny, I'm home." He shut the door softly behind him and dropped his bag near the door. "Harry, you jerk!" He wasn't prepared for the slap. He didn't expect it. _

_"What did I do!" He cried out._

_She sniffed, "You know what you did, and you wanna know what? I don't care. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! You're a jerk, and I hate you and I'M LEAVING." She screamed at him._

_She grabbed the duffel bag she had dropped, and left, slamming the door behind her._

_"Ginny…"_

Harry sighed and swirled the contents of his glass around, watching the contents shift. Magical drinks always had strange colors, and you could practically get drunk just watching them shift.

"'Arry! There 'y arrr!" Ron's words were slurred.

"Ron, I think that's enough Firewhisky for you," he said, trying to snatch the glass out of his hands. Ron pulled back before he could grab it.

"Naww, I jus' haven' done the soberin' spell yet…" Ron laughed, then hiccupped, "Imma go find 'Ermione…She'll do t' spell fur mee…" he stumbled away.

Harry almost laughed at his friend, a drunk Ron was a sight to behold. Hermione was going to have to do several Sobering Spells for him that night.

Setting his glass on the table next to him, Harry snuck out the front door as quietly as possible. Outside, he took a deep breath of the night air, letting it clear his head.

This party sucked.

Where was he without Ginny at his side? Harry Potter shouldn't be alone. He had heard people whispering, especially when Ginny walked in on Dean Thomas' arm.

"Is she cheating on Harry?"

"No, he came in alone didn't he?"

"Maybe he cheated on her?"

"Or they just broke up. Flames will die sometimes."

"Yeah, but a flame that was burning for _five_ years? One of them must have cheated."

His anger at hearing their words had caused his glass to break. No one noticed, because of the buzz of gossip.

Harry took another deep breath, letting the crisp air clear his head. Maybe, maybe she _had_ cheated on him. And then took it out on him, so that he would think it was his fault.

The door opened behind him with a creak, and Harry whipped around, wand out and pointed at the person behind him.

"Jeez, chill out, Potter. I'm just here to get some fresh air," a blonde eyebrow quirked.

"Malfoy?" Harry lowered his wand. Though their Hogwarts relationship had been anything but friends, Harry had come to appreciate the quirky blonde during the aftermath of Voldemort. He had known the name of every Deatheater that Voldemort recruited, and where they would most likely hideout.

"It's too stuffy in there, wouldn't you agree?" Malfoy, unlike Harry, had come in a Muggle suit, and therefore had the ability to stick his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, way too many people for a 'small-get-together.' Mrs. Weasley really has to think about these things sometimes," Harry laughed. The frumpy woman had insisted on inviting everyone and their aunt to squeeze into the Burrow for the party, and the result was disastrous.

"I'm just glad she invited me. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to see you," Draco smirked.

Harry whipped his head around to stare at him, "What do you mean Mal—" His question was cut off by the blonde's lips pressed to his own.

The kiss was less than five seconds, but it lasted long enough for both of them.

"Malfoy what the heck!"

Draco smirked again, a quick quirk of his thin lips, "I've _always_ liked you, Harry. Took me watching you almost die to realize that. During the aftermath, I just wanted to be as close to you as possible. Otherwise, I'd probably be in America by now, working in some company that deals with drills or something, not helping clean up."

Harry just stared in disbelief. The boy—man—who had hated him for _seven years_, was standing in front of him, confessing his…_love?_

"Don't believe me?" Draco asked, "How about asking Ginny? She thinks you cheated on her."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, I don't know what that was about. I don't think I did anything wrong! But she's mad at me, and now she's with Dean Thomas and—" Harry was again cut off by Draco's lips against his.

Draco pulled back, "She thinks you cheated on her…with me. Because _I_ told her. I can't believe that she fell for it either! Man, your girl was gullible."

Harry felt like he was boiling.

"Draco..."

He smirked and ran his thumb under Harry's chin.

"I like it _much_ better when you call me Draco…"

**How was it? Drop me a review! **

**(Also, to fans of my other stories, prepare for an update! I have NOT given up, please dont worry!)**


End file.
